Fijación Oral Vol. 1
thumb|400px|link=Fijación Oral Vol. 1 es el cuarto disco íntegramente en español, lanzado por Shakira . El álbum fue ganador de numerosos premios alrededor del mundo, incluyendo cinco Latin Grammy y un Grammy. Ha vendido más de 4 millones de copias. Información "El título viene del hecho de que siempre viví mediante mi boca", explica la cantante. "Es mi más grande fuente de placer y mi vehículo más accesible para descubrir y disfrutar el mundo. ¡Estoy fijada al chocolate! Estoy fijada a la palabra oral, a la palabra escrita, a las cosas que he dicho y las cosas que jamás debí haber dicho. Esta es la razón por la que decidí los nombres de los álbumes ". El álbum fue lanzado primero el 3 de junio del 2005 en Irlanda. Posteriormente fue lanzado el 6 de junio en el resto de la Unión Europea y el 7 de junio en Norteamérica. Este fue el primer álbum desde Servicio de Lavandería lanzado en 2001. Fue tambien el primer álbum completamente en español desde ¿Donde Están Los Ladrones?, Lanzado en 1998 y el primer álbum Pies descalzos. A finales del mismo año 2005 Shakira lanza el álbum complementario, Oral Fixation Vol. 2. Según la misma Shakira las dos fijaciones, tanto la versión en español como la de inglés, conforman un mismo álbum como su "tesis de grado". La decisión de lanzar dos discos por separado en un mismo año y en diferentes idiomas no estaba premeditada, sin embargo, la cantidad de material llevó a que la artista optara por esta estrategia, la cual se está convirtiendo, actualmente, en una tendencia en la industria de la música. En la ceremonia celebrada en enero de 2006, Shakira ganó el premio Grammy al mejor álbum Latino Rock Alternativo por esta Fijación Más tarde, en este mismo año, Shakira ganó cuatro Latin Grammy: Grabación del Año, Canción del Año, Álbum del Año, Mejor Álbum Vocal Pop Femenino y además los ingenieros de sonido de Fijación Oral Vol. 1 ganaron el Grammy Latino a la Mejor Ingeniería de Grabación Para Un Álbum. Fijación oral vol. 1 entró al chart Billboard 200, en el número 04 el 15 de junio de 2005, siendo el debut más alto para un disco en español, veniendo 157.000 copias en su primera semana, una marca superada por Ricky Martin con su álbum "Almas del Silencio" en 2003. El álbum ha vendido mas de 4 millones de copias a nivel mundial''.'' Fue el álbum en español más vendido del año, de hecho es el único álbum que ha entrado al Top 40 de los más vendidos del año desde el 2004 hasta la actualidad. En EEUU y Argentina fue el segundo álbum más vendido de 2005. En Colombia recibió triple disco de platino por ventas de 80000 copias antes de estuviera en el mercado año. En España tuvo uno de sus peores puestos en el año, pero aún así es muy bueno, puesto 4. Canciones #thumb|400px Welcome to New York # Blank space # Style # Out of the woods # All you had to do was stay # Shake it off # I wish you would # BAD BLOOD # Wildest dreams # How you get the girl # This love # I know places Side DVD #Clean #Wonderland #You are in love #New romantics (next single) Detalles del Lanzamiento Comprar CD Comprar CD Véase También *Oral Fixation Vol. 2 *Tour Fijación Oral Enlaces Externos *En la web oficial de Shakira *Wikipedia En Wikipedia Categoría:Álbumes